


Десятка мечей

by jemandfremd



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemandfremd/pseuds/jemandfremd
Summary: — Вот скажи мне, если бы нам с Персивалем грозила опасность, и ты бы мог спаститолько одного из нас, кого бы ты выбрал? — вдруг донесся с дивана хрипловатый голос.— Будешь задавать такие вопросы, и выбор будет не в твою пользу, — пробормоталНьют не оборачиваясь.— Ну и правильно, — Тесей лениво взглянул на брата из-под полуопущенных век. — А ябы вот тебя выбрал.





	Десятка мечей

**Author's Note:**

> Десятка мечей в Таро символизирует тяжелый период завершения, возможно даже эмоциональное выгорание, но она еще и признак нового начала и символ того, что проблемы не будут постоянными.
> 
> (Я в общем не таролог, так что если я не права, напишите, пожалуйста)

Когда Ньют осторожно заглянул в приоткрытую дверь гостиной, Тесей был там же,  
где и вчера — лежал на уютном диванчике напротив давно потухшего камина. Казалось,  
он спал.

Ньют вздохнул и покачал головой. Тесей уже около недели лежал на этом самом диване,  
почти не вставая. Сначала Ньют думал, что всему виной обычная хандра — погода  
осенью в Лондоне не сахар, на улице сыро и промозгло, а по вечерам все вокруг  
вдобавок окутывает желтоватый от света фонарей туман, больше похожий на  
слежавшуюся вату. Но неделя хандры — все же не в характере Тесея… Впрочем, лежал  
он не все время — иногда он методично напивался, а иногда писал кому-то письма.  
Писал — и тут же жег, не перечитывая. Ньют пару раз попытался аккуратно спросить,  
все ли в порядке, но получал в ответ молчание, а то и едкий комментарий, и спрашивать  
перестал.

Ньют на цыпочках подошел к камину, подложил туда дров, стараясь не шуметь, и  
прошептал заклинание. Вспыхнул огонь, и дрова весело затрещали.

— Вот скажи мне, если бы нам с Персивалем грозила опасность, и ты бы мог спасти  
только одного из нас, кого бы ты выбрал? — вдруг донесся с дивана хрипловатый голос.

— Будешь задавать такие вопросы, и выбор будет не в твою пользу, — пробормотал  
Ньют не оборачиваясь.

— Ну и правильно, — Тесей лениво взглянул на брата из-под полуопущенных век. — А я  
бы вот тебя выбрал.  
Ньют замер, едва не уронив палочку в камин. Он совсем не ожидал подобного ответа,  
потому что частенько в этих запутанных отношениях чувствовал себя третьим лишним.  
Это ощущение складывалось из мелочей — задумчивых нечитаемых взглядов, Тесея,  
когда они оставались в комнате втроем, какой-то вечной неловкости Персиваля, как  
будто ему было некомфортно, да и о том, что Тесей с Персивалем познакомились  
раньше, забывать не стоило. После разговора с Тесеем, конечно, стало полегче, но  
иногда это ощущение ненужности накатывало удушающей волной.

***  
От неловкости Ньюту хотелось сбежать на другой континент — желательно в Африку,  
подальше от них обоих. Он уже почти начал собирать вещи, но как-то раз Тесей поймал  
его в коридоре, затащил в гостиную и сказал, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Ньют, послушай. Вы оба мне очень дороги, и я больше не могу смотреть, как вы  
мучаетесь. Ты не думаешь, что пора переходить к решительным действиям?

— Но ведь это…

— Что? Измена? Нет, если вы не будете считать ее таковой. Я вот не считаю.  
Ньют ошарашенно смотрел на Тесея. Он всегда считал, что неплохо знает брата, но это  
было последним, что он ожидал от него услышать. Тесей, тем временем, продолжал:

— Понимаешь, если один человек любит другого, а потом влюбляется в третьего, то это  
не значит, что он автоматически разлюбил второго. Это не так работает. Перси я уже  
немного вправил мозги, но тут другая проблема — он считает это неправильным, потому  
что такое обычно порицается обществом… Но дело в том, что обществу плевать, и я ему  
это докажу. — Тесей замолчал и оценивающе посмотрел на брата. — Ты понял?  
Ньют кивнул, покраснев до корней волос.

— Вот и умница. Заруби себе на носу железом каленым выжги — это не предательство.

Тесей хлопнул Ньюта по плечу и вышел из комнаты.

***  
И сейчас Тесей снова застал его врасплох. Ньют повернулся к нему и спросил, стараясь,  
чтобы голос звучал ровно:

— Почему меня?  
Тот фыркнул, как будто ответ был очевиден.

— Потому что ты мой брат. Потому что мы с Перси слишком одинаковые, и, останься мы  
одни, сожрем себя живьем от чувства вины. А еще будем обвинять другого, прекрасно  
зная, что не правы. А ты другой. У тебя внутри свет. Ровное пламя. Ты сможешь жить  
дальше, да еще и другого из ямы вытянешь.  
Ньют не знал, что ему ответить, поэтому просто подошел и сел рядом с диваном на ковер.  
На голову тут же легла широкая теплая ладонь, взъерошила волосы.

— Ты не умрешь, — полушутливо сказал Ньют, глядя на Тесея, склонив голову к плечу. По  
крайней мере, пока жив Персиваль. А он — пока жив ты. Вы же провели ритуал, ты мне  
рассказывал, помнишь?

***  
Ритуалом это нельзя было назвать при всем желании. Однажды, еще до битвы на Сомме,  
когда Тесей исчерпал весь свой арсенал дурацких шуток про рыцарей круглого стола, он  
вдруг вспомнил легенду, которую рассказывала ему няня — о том, как король Артур  
делал своих рыцарей неуязвимыми для врагов. История эта ему в детстве всегда ужасно  
нравилась, но потом, уже в зрелом возрасте, он искал ее и не смог найти.

Неделю Тесей маялся — идея прочно засела где-то глубоко в мозгу, но предлагать  
Персивалю такую глупость было неловко. Но он набрался смелости и предложил,  
готовый свести все к шутке, если тот посчитает это бредом. Персиваль, однако, не  
улыбнулся, только сощурился задумчиво и произнес: «попробовать стоит.»

Ритуал они проводили на опушке леса, подальше от любопытных глаз, и Тесей раз десять  
проклял себя за то, что поделился с Перси этой дурацкой затеей. Он вообще чувствовал  
себя идиотом — меч они трансфигурировали из сосновой ветки, которая вдобавок  
пачкала руки смолой, а слова ритуала Тесей восстанавливал по памяти и не мог  
поручиться за их достоверность, потому что древнеанглийский всегда ему плохо  
давался. Но коленопреклоненный Персиваль, который выглядел так, как будто сошел с  
полотен прерафаэлитов, выжидающе смотрел на него сверху вниз, да так, что Тесею  
хотелось плакать. Но он договорил, и с поклоном передал тому на вытянутых руках  
«меч».  
На следующий день Персиваль отплатил ему той же монетой — раздобыв где-то белой  
краски, разрисовал ей Тесею лицо и прочитал заклинание на языке индейцев сиу,  
приносящее удачу в битве.  
Они никогда больше об этом не вспоминали, но Тесей иногда думал — а что если правда  
сработало? Персиваль за все время войны не был серьезно ранен, а сам Тесей во время  
битвы на Сомме выжил лишь чудом.

***  
— Это же чушь собачья, — тем не менее сказал он Ньюту. — Магическое мышление. Как  
у маленьких детей, которые наступают только на белые плиты пола и думают, что все  
будет хорошо.  
— А я думаю, что это все же правда, — упрямо сказал Ньют.  
Тесей покачал головой и отвернулся к спинке дивана. У него не было сил спорить.  
Воцарившееся молчание было ужасно неуютным, поэтому Ньют поднялся, пробормотав  
что-то про то, что он сделает чай и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
